Du pain et des Jeux
by Lirys
Summary: "Les Jeux pouvaient commencer. Il était prêt."


Modification et amélioration (je l'espère) de l'OS "Ils savaient", qui met en scène une rencontre entre Peeta et Gale après la Moisson. J'espère que vous allez apprécier ! (Merci à Miss De Lune !)

(Si la gentille Emma qui m'a laissé une review repasse par ici, merci beaucoup à toi ! (:)

* * *

><p>Peeta luttait contre les larmes. C'était stupide, il le savait ; la sensation même lui était devenue étrangère. Il n'avait pas pleuré depuis des années, n'avait plus senti cette boule dans sa gorge depuis une éternité. Il serra les poings. Le temps dans cette pièce semblait s'être arrêté. Il ferma les yeux, le sang battant à ses oreilles. C'était le seul bruit qu'il entendait. Il se demanda si les murs étaient insonorisés. Peut-être qu'à une époque le district avait eu le moyen de s'en payer. Après tout, la splendeur de la pièce témoignait d'un certain luxe, du canapé en velours jusqu'au lustre aux pampilles dorées.<p>

Il pensa à Katniss, l'autre tribut. Il se demanda si elle se trouvait dans une pièce similaire à la sienne. Sûrement.

Sa mère venait de partir. Il avait trop bien remarqué à quel point sa visite ressemblait à des adieux. Elle ne voyait pas en son fils un vainqueur, elle s'était déjà résolue à le perdre, elle avait sûrement su qu'elle ne le reverrait plus au moment où son nom était sortit de cette maudite coupe en verre. Et il ne pouvait la détromper. Il ne croyait pas en ses chances. Il ne comprenait que trop bien à quel point la lutte serait féroce dans l'arène. Il n'était pas fait pour le combat, pas préparé, pas entraîné. En outre, ce n'était pas l'endroit pour faire preuve de sentiments ou de faiblesse. Et malheureusement pour lui, une de ses adversaires se trouvait être la fille qui emplissait ses pensées depuis l'âge de leurs cinq ans. Sans même le savoir.

Pendant qu'il ruminait ces sombres pensées, songeant à ce qui l'attendait, les entrailles se tordant atrocement, il ne s'attendait pas à un autre visiteur. Le bruit de la lourde porte glissant sur le sol lui fit froid dans le dos. Il renifla, les joues en feu, honteux de la douleur qu'il ne pouvait contenir ou d'avoir peur de la mort comme le gamin de seize ans qu'il était. Il leva les yeux et un instant la surprise l'ébranla.

Gale paraissait déplacé dans cet endroit. Trop grand, trop déterminé, trop emprunté, l'air gêné.

Peeta regarda Gale, tendu. Ce garçon représentait depuis des années l'incarnation de ce qu'il détestait le plus. Non pas pour son caractère même, non, il n'avait rien à lui reprocher concrètement, malgré tout ses efforts pour lui trouver un quelconque défaut. Une quelconque faille qui l'aurait rassuré quant à ses chances avec Katniss. Il avait cherché avec assiduité, meurtri et guidé par le ressentiment, pour fondre sur cette imperfection et s'en repaître comme un prédateur. Sans succès. Dans ces moments-là, il savait qu'il ne ressemblait plus au fils sage et un peu rond du boulanger, le rôle que tous lui donnaient ici, au district.

En vérité... Ce qui le terrifiait et lui mettait le cœur à vif était la façon dont Katniss revivait aux côtés de Gale. Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux que personne d'autre ne savait éveiller. Quand elle se trouvait avec son ami, elle semblait être une tout au autre personne. Plus... entière. Saine. Presque apaisée.

Gale ne méritait pas sa colère. Il n'avait rien fait pour. Excepté si le fait de rendre Katniss heureuse était un motif de haine**, **cette pensée étant si incongrue en soit. Il se savait partial et subjectif, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à penser à froid. Son ressentiment existait, et maintenant qu'ils se trouvaient tout les deux dans cette pièce, il semblait presque tangible. Il était si présent et oppressant que Peeta songea qu'il aurait pu l'étreindre, se remplir de la jalousie irraisonnée qui l'emplissait à la vue de Gale, et s'y perdre, oubliant ainsi les autres pensées qui l'assaillaient, autrement plus douloureuses.

Gale était... un rival. Et Peeta savait qu'il ne serait jamais de taille, quand bien même il aurait offert des pains chaud à Katniss chaque jour. Se souvenait-elle ? Se souvenait-elle de cette fois, où il avait lâchement lancé les miches noircies vers elle ? Il regrettait à chaque seconde de ne pas s'être avancé, approché d'elle, de ne pas lui avoir donné en main propre, de ne pas l'avoir aidée plus. Et maintenant, il était trop tard pour changer quoi que ce soit.

Gale observait Peeta entre ses cils sombres. Il n'avait jamais réellement fait attention à lui, sinon pour envier amèrement son corps, qui manifestement ne souffrait pas des ravages de la malnutrition. Peeta. Le fils du boulanger. Il l'avait rencontré quelques fois, quand il venait vendre des animaux à son père.

Malgré la crispation de ses épaules et de sa mâchoire, Gale baissa la tête doucement, remarquant que la pièce était en tout point similaire à celle qu'il venait de quitter, y laissant sa Catnip seule. Seule. Ses pensées tournoyaient à une vitesse folle.

Il était tellement en colère contre cette vie, ce système, cette injustice contre lesquels il ne pouvaient rien ! Il lui semblait être né avec cette rancœur, avec cette envie de tout casser, de tout détruire de ce qui l'entourait, de ce monde qu'il détestait. Il lui semblait que chaque part de lui-même n'était que révolte, une bombe prête à exploser, comme celles que l'on avait lâchement larguées sur le district 13.

En réalité, la seule bombe dont il prenait conscience en ce moment était celle qui avait explosé dans son corps à l'annonce de la participation de Katniss aux Jeux. Des arrêtes coupantes s'y étaient logées et avaient blessé chaque part de lui-même, et il lui semblait qu'elles n'arrêtaient pas de se répercuter encore et encore, charcutant ses organes, meurtrissant ses entrailles, détruisant son cœur.

Il voulait un monde meilleur, un monde où la crainte de perdre un être aimé n'habitait pas chacun à tout instant. Un monde où des enfants ne mourraient pas chaque année, agneaux sacrificiels à l'intention du capitole, Dieu tout puissant dans les districts. Il voulait un monde où il pourrait avoir des enfants. Il voulait un monde où il pourrait avouer son amour à Katniss sans craindre le refus de cette dernière, fermée car terrifiée à l'idée de voir sa famille détruite. Une fois de plus.

Il hésita. Il ne savait se résoudre à demander ce pour quoi il était venu. Comment le pourrait-il ? Comment pourrait-il décemment supplier le tribut de maintenir Katniss en vie ? De s'assurer qu'elle revienne, qu'elle lui revienne ? Cela ne se ferait qu'au dépend du tribut lui-même ; l'un seulement retournerait chez lui. Sa requête était si égoïste et insensée qu'il pensa réellement faire demi-tour, et donner libre cours à sa rage et à sa douleur dans les bois où, ce matin encore, résonnait le rire de la personne qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde.

Puis, il pensa à sa Catnip et serra les poings. Il le faisait pour elle. Il ne pouvait la perdre, non, il ne pouvait la perdre ! Il n'avait pas perdu espoir. La mince lueur qu'on lui avait laissé brûlait au fond de lui, plus fort qu'un feu qui le consumerait tout entier ne pourrait jamais le faire. Il avait l'espoir d'une vie meilleure. L'espoir d'une vie emplie de Katniss, de matins brumeux réveillé à ses côtés, de parties de chasses ponctuées de baisers, du corps fin de la fille aimée, de frissons et de doutes heureux. Il pouvait imaginer leur vie dans une simplicité parfaite, un quotidien rythmé de bonheur et d'amour. De Liberté.

Sa première intention, furieuse, après avoir entendu Katniss crier qu'elle remplaçait Primrose pour les Jeux, avait été de vouloir se présenter comme volontaire en tant que tribut mâle. Il voulait la protéger, envers et contre tout. Et puis, son regard s'était porté sur ses frères et sœurs, sur Primrose, en larmes, et il avait comprit que le sacrifice de Katniss n'avait de sens que si il restait pour veiller sur eux tous, pour les maintenir en vie. Garder le silence pendant le reste de la moisson lui avait demandé un effort extrême. Il avait fixé son regard sur sa Catnip, qu'il savait bouleversée, et il avait tenu pour elle. Aussi paradoxal cela puisse paraître, il s'était tu pour elle, les mots brûlant sa gorge.

Il releva la tête, croisa le regard bleu du garçon, Peeta. Gale, tendu, ouvrit la bouche, prêt à exposer ce pour quoi il se trouvait là, puis la referma bêtement en remarquant l'humidité dans les yeux du robuste tribut. Son cœur se serra.

Peeta ne sut ce qui le décida à parler. Sûrement la lueur douloureuse qu'il percevait dans les yeux de Gale, celle qu'il reconnaissait parce qu'il savait qu'elle se trouvait dans les siens. Il avait observé la lutte qui se jouait chez Gale, le séduisant garçon, plus séduisant dans sa douleur et son désespoir que jamais. Plus séduisant que Peeta, le tribut en avait amèrement conscience. Il semblait en proie à une souffrance intense, sansse résoudre à demander ce que Peeta devinait parfaitement. Ouvrir la bouche lui demanda une grande volonté. Il savait qu'il scellait son destin, il savait qu'il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière. Il refoula au loin la jalousie primitive et violente qu'il ressentait, et la remplaça par l'image de Katniss, d'une petite Katniss en robe, coiffée de deux jolies nattes et chantant d'une voix d'ange.

-Je ne lui ferai pas de mal, déclara Peeta dans un soupir. Et ce fut comme une évidence, comme si il se l'avouait à lui même, comme une promesse.

Gale releva les yeux, attentif, plein d'espoir. Peeta savait l'amour qu'il portait à Katniss. Depuis le temps qu'il passait à l'observer, à les voir ensemble, il en avait prit conscience. Gale semblait porter sa tendresse tout naturellement, s'illuminer aux cotés de Katniss. Peeta ne l'avait jamais vu sourire sans elle dans les parages. Toute la colère et la résignation qui semblaient habiter Gale en permanence s'adoucissaient au contact de la chasseuse. Et en regardant cet autre, aux yeux gris et aux cheveux châtains, si semblables à ceux de Katniss, à la mine sombre et revêche, aux yeux emplis de douleur, il sentit une autre bouffée de désespoir et de jalousie. Il ne connaîtrait jamais le bonheur que connaissait le chasseur d'être avec Katniss, simplement, de savourer sa présence et de l'écouter parler, de la regarder vivre en partageant tout cela. Lui, il aurait simplement le droit de se sacrifier pour elle. Il aurait simplement le droit de se trouver au même endroit qu'elle lors de sa mort. Il aurait tant aimé que les choses soient différentes.

Car oui, il le savait parfaitement depuis le début, depuis qu'il avait entendu leurs deux noms, compris qu'ils allaient participer aux prochains Jeux. Il ne laisserait pas Katniss, le soleil du district Douze, mourir. Il ne la laisserait pas mourir sous peine de perdre une grande partie de lui-même. Il la connaissait à peine, mais il aimait tout d'elle. Sa longue natte brune, ses yeux gris mélancoliques, ses activités clandestines, l'amour immense qu'elle portait à sa petite sœur (son admiration et son amour n'avaient pu que se renforcer quand elle s'était précipitée pour la remplacer, la sauver), son sourire, si rare, les souvenirs qu'il gardait d'elle tout au long de leurs courtes vies.

Tandis que leurs regards se croisaient, bleu et gris, désespérés l'un comme l'autre, sachant qu'il n'y avait d'issue, et habités par la même flamme, Gale sembla comprendre. Il hocha la tête avec tristesse. Alors donc, Peeta non plus n'avait pas résisté au charme inintentionnel de Katniss.

Gale et Peeta ne se ressemblaient pas. L'un avait la blondeur commerçante, l'autre les cheveux bruns de La Veine. Leurs vies étaient extrêmement différentes. Ils n'avaient pas été élevés de la même manière, n'avaient pas souffert également, n'avaient aucune connaissance commune, si ce n'étaient les murs peints à la chaux de la vieille école primaire. Mais ils semblaient qu'ils aient été rassemblés par quelque chose de plus fort que les différences de classes sociales ou de culture. Ils aimaient la même fille. Et cela changeait tout.

Le chasseur ne parvenait pas à être jaloux, ni même en colère. Il succombait seulement à sa tristesse. Il comprenait maintenant que Peeta ne laisserait rien arriver à Katniss, et cette certitude lui réchauffa quelque peu le corps. Mais il comprenait en même temps que cela signifiait la fin du garçon qui se tenait en face de lui, cet opposé, dans un sens si semblable.

Quelqu'un cria que les trois minutes s'étaient écoulées. Ne sachant comment montrer à quel point il se sentait reconnaissant, et n'ayant pas beaucoup de temps, Gale franchit les quelques pas qui le séparaient de Peeta et sans hésiter, avec douleur, le serra dans ses bras. Il sentit la résistance dublond, puis son abandon. Ce dernier lui dit dans un souffle :

-Si elle revient... Si elle revient, prends soin d'elle.

Gale promit dans un grognement, et il se sentit tiré en arrière par les sbires du Capitole. Il se dégagea violemment, puis lança un dernier regard à Peeta, espérant lui transmettre sa reconnaissance, son soutien dans ce qu'ils pouvaient appeler leur cause, avant de sortir de la pièce.

Peeta resta seul. Et puis, il sourit amèrement. Gale veillerait sur Katniss. Les Jeux pouvaient commencer, il était prêt.

* * *

><p>Verdict ?<p> 


End file.
